1. Field
Embodiments relate to a copper(I) complex, and more particularly, to a thiolate-bridged multinuclear copper(I) complex bridged by sulfur.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescence (EL) displays that are one type of image displays have been actively developed. Unlike a liquid crystal display and the like, the organic EL display is a self-luminescent display in which holes and electrons injected from a positive electrode and a negative electrode are recombined in an emission layer to thus emit light from a light-emitting material including an organic compound of the emission layer, thereby providing a display.
An example of an organic electroluminescence device (hereinafter referred to as an organic EL device) t is an organic EL device that includes a positive electrode, a hole transport layer disposed on the positive electrode, an emission layer disposed on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer disposed on the emission layer, and a negative electrode disposed on the electron transport layer. Holes injected from the positive electrode are injected into the emission layer via the hole transport layer. Electrons are injected from the negative electrode, and then injected into the emission layer via the electron transport layer. The holes and the electrons injected into the emission layer are recombined to generate excitons within the emission layer. The organic EL device emits light generated by the radiation and deactivation of the excitons.